Bugatti EB110 Super Sport
}} }} The 1992 Bugatti EB110 Super Sport - abbreviated as Bugatti EB110 and also known as Bugatti EB110 SS''Name in Xbox 360 titles - is a mid-engined supercar by Bugatti featured in ''Forza Motorsport 3 as part of the Jalopnik Car Pack and in all subsequent main series titles except Forza Motorsport 5. It is featured as the fourth Barn Find in Forza Horizon and appears in Forza Horizon 2 as part of the Alpinestars Car Pack, although it is featured as standard in the Xbox 360 release. Unlock in Forza Horizon 4 It is primarily unlockable via the Autoshow, but has also been made available as a seasonal reward: * Seasonal Championship reward - Series 17 Summer Season Synopsis The EB110 Super Sport - abbreviated as EB110 SS - is a limited-production supercar produced by Bugatti Automobili S.p.A. as a top-performing variant of the EB110, produced between 1991 and 1995. The EB110 was created to celebrate Ettore Bugatti's 110th birthday, with "EB" standing for the initials of Ettore Bugatti and 110 being the number of years since Bugatti's birth year: 1881. The EB110 Super Sport is the top-performing version of the EB110, equipped with a 3.5L (3,489 cc) quad-turbocharged V12 engine with a power output of at 8,250 rpm and a torque output of . It is all-wheel-drive, with a six-speed manual transmission driving all wheels. The EB110 SS is built on a carbon fiber chassis under an aluminum body created by Marcello Gandini of Bertone. The EB110 SS uses a double wishbone suspension, scissor doors, and a glass engine cover that provides a view of the V12 engine. The SS uses a fixed rear wing as opposed to the EB110 GT's speed-sensitive electronic rear wing. Performance The Bugatti EB110 SS's AWD drivetrain allow the car to accelerate off the line with minimal wheelspin and have quick acceleration, with 0-60 occurring in 3.6 seconds. The powerful, quad-turbo V12 of the EB110 SS allows it to reach top speeds exceeding 218 mph (351 km/h). On the other hand, the EB110 SS's bias towards speed can be problematic, as the SS doesn't handle as well as other similarly-ranked cars. Its braking is not too sufficient either. If upgraded with the Bugatti Veyron Super Sport's engine and properly tuned, the EB110 is capable of reaching even while still being in S2 class, making it one of the fastest cars in the game, only behind the Jaguar D-Type's . It is also useful as a leaderboard car in S1 class events. Statistics Conversions Trivia *It is the only car in the Forza series that can receive the 8.0L W16 - Quad Turbo engine swap option from the Veyron Super Sport. *Prior to Forza Horizon 2, it weighed . Gallery FM6 Bugatti EB110.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 6'' FM7 Bugatti EB110 Front.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FM7 Bugatti EB110 Rear.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FH3 Bugatti EB110 SS Front.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3 Bugatti EB110 SS Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH4 Bugatti EB110 Front.jpg|''Forza Horizon 4'' FH4 Bugatti EB110 Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 4'' Promotional FM3 Bugatti EB110.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 3'' FH Bugatti EB110.jpg|''Forza Horizon'' FH2 Bugatti EB110.jpg|''Forza Horizon 2'' Forzavista FH3 Bugatti EB110 SS Interior.jpg|Interior References